


Cute

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Series: AkuRoku 30 Day OTP Challenge [11]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, AkuRoku - Freeform, Dressing Room Shenanigans, Fluff, Kigurumi, M/M, Pajamas & Sleepwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1768024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why... You own onesies?!"</p><p>"They're not ‘onesies’, Rox. They're kigurumi."</p><p>"Whatever. I didn't know you had one."</p><p>"I don't wear it much," Axel admitted.</p><p> <b>Prompt: Wearing kigurumi.</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Cute

"Please, Roxas? I'm not letting you out until you try it on," Axel said mock-threateningly, putting his hands on either side of the doorframe and blocking the door with his body. "It's adorable and it's comfortable. Don't knock it before you've tried it."

Roxas huffed, crossing his arms. "Let me out, Axel. People are probably wondering what the hell's going on."

"Try it on."

"No."

Axel's eyebrows quirked up a half millimeter, the only warning Roxas had before, before Axel took the half step to close the distance between them in the dressing room and grabbed at Roxas's shirt.

"Axel! _Stop_ ," Roxas protested.

"Trust me a bit. You don't like it, you don't have to buy it."

Roxas grabbed Axel's hand. "Fine! On one condition."

Axel raised his eyebrows in question, looking down at him.

" _You_ have to try one on, too."

Axel blinked before grinning. "Not a problem. I own one."

Roxas was fairly sure that his mouth may have dropped open. As it were, he must have looked a little surprised because Axel managed to get his shirt off of him while he was trying to come up with a response.

"Why... You own onesies?!" he asked shortly, slapping Axel's hand away before beginning to unbutton his own jeans.

"They're not ‘onesies’, Rox. They're kigurumi."

"Whatever." Roxas shucked his pants down. "I didn't know you had one."

"I don't wear it much," Axel admitted, leaning back against the door again. "It's difficult to find any that fit people taller than five-nine, to be honest, and I'm a little taller than that."

"What's yours of?" Roxas mumbled.

As silly as he thought the whole idea was, kigurumi or whatever Axel called it, the idea of his long-legged, lanky boyfriend wrapped up in the pajamas that kind of looked like a full-body suit for an animal kind of made Roxas curious. He could see Axel as a giraffe or something.

"A fox."

Roxas almost face-palmed. "Right." He stepped into the pajamas and pulled them up, glaring half-heartedly as Axel swooped forward to do up the buttons. "... Why did you pick a bear for me to try on?" The kigurumi Axel had conned him into trying on was a brown bear.

"I don't know. I don't like cats and dogs are unoriginal."

"Bears aren't?" Roxas asked dryly.

"Just a starter, Rox. I thought it suited you. You're my little teddy bear, after all." Axel finished the last snap and reached back for the hood, ignoring the jab to his ribs after Roxas processed the teddy bear comment. "There."

Roxas was a little hesitant to look into the mirror. Axel had a penchant for getting him into stupid things that made him look stupid or cuddle-able, as Axel called it, or downright just plain ridiculous. And what else would this be called?

But... Axel was at least partially right. The kigurumi was comfortable. It was warm and soft against his skin, big enough that he could move around with ease but not so big that he tripped over his own feet. It was like a second skin that covered him from head to ankle and he had to admit that... yeah, it was pretty comfortable.

"You're cute."

"Stop calling me cute," Roxas muttered, looking into the mirror. Unfortunately, Axel was also right when it involved _that_ : Roxas could never be described as ‘handsome’ or ‘sexy’; he was still stuck at the age where he hadn't caught up from non-aging Nobody issues and being generally tiny in comparison to Axel's height. So... Cute. Axel always called him cute. Roxas hated it because it made him feel like a kid.

Dressed up as a brown bear did very little to scream _manhood_ at him, either.

Roxas frowned at his reflection, reaching up to touch one of the bear ears on the hood. "... This is silly," he muttered.

"But you have to admit it's comfortable," Axel interjected.

Roxas sniffed before looking away. "... Maybe it wouldn't be bad on some nights... when it's cold... you know."

"And I'll wear my fox one and we can cuddle on the sofa with popcorn and the chick flicks you like."

"I do not like chick flicks!" Roxas retorted. "Just because I don't like the horror suspense crap that you do-"

"Roxas, you crawled halfway up my shirt in a PG-13 YA film once and it wasn't even horror."

"Are you talking about the demons? I don't care if it was a teen flick, those things were freaky!"

Axel smiled softly. "Uh huh... Kigurumi, then?" he asked, gesturing towards the bear pajamas that Roxas was still wearing.

Roxas shuffled slightly. "... If you're serious about the cuddling and stuff..."

"Of course I am."

"Then... okay." Roxas smiled.

Maybe a little cute wasn't _too_ bad, after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I want a kigurumi so badly. *o*
> 
> I do not own _Kingdom Hearts_ or any affiliates. It belongs to Disney and Square Enix.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
